


I Love You Too You Idiot

by VivaLaPlxto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei - Freeform, M/M, Rarepair, first fic, hanamatsu - Freeform, help me, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPlxto/pseuds/VivaLaPlxto
Summary: It had all started when Oikawa suggested the four of them go out for drinks to celebrate them all finally finishing university. They started off with a meal but as the night went on, the more drunk they all got.In which Hanamaki is an idiot and needs serious help.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I Love You Too You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at kagehinathings :)

It was a cold Saturday morning when Hanamaki was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone blaring next to him. With a groan, he reached over to his nightstand to see who had disturbed his peaceful slumber.

_[4 missed calls: Mattsun]_

Hanamaki groaned again at the name shown on his screen. He hadn’t talked to Matsukawa since the night he got shitface drunk and told him he had been in love with him since high school. He didn’t want to face the consequences of what had happened that night and chose to ignore his best friend for a few weeks, but it seemed to him that Matsukawa was getting agitated at being ignored after only a couple of days.

It had all started when Oikawa suggested the four of them go out for drinks to celebrate them all finally finishing university. They started off with a meal but as the night went on, the more drunk they all got. Hanamaki had noticed over the years that Matsukawa could drink them all under the table so it was no surprise that he was fully aware as to what was happening still. He had pulled him aside and, in a drunken slur, told Matsukawa that he had been in love with him since he could remember and that he wanted more out of their friendship than just being friends.

Hanamaki groaned to himself in embarrassment as he remembered the events and decided since he was already awake, he may as well get ready for the day ahead of him. While he was in the middle of getting dressed, his phone made a sound indicating he had a new text.

_[From Mattsun: dude you can’t keep avoiding me, we gotta talk just pick up the phone.]_

Hanamaki skimmed over the message before groaning and throwing his phone on his bed in anger. He didn’t want to speak to him out of fear of what he might say but he went against his irrational thoughts and decided to text him back for the first time in three days.

_[To Mattsun: come over later today, we can talk.]_

After hitting send, he left his phone in his room and decided to go watch some tv in his living room. He threw himself down on the couch in a dejected manner before mindlessly skimming through the channels on the tv. As he was scanning for something to watch, his mind started to wander. What was Matsukawa going to say to him? Was he going to be mad? Or worse, was he going to hate him and never want to talk to him again? He didn’t think he would ever hate Hanamaki but at this point in time it didn’t seem all that impossible to the strawberry blonde man.

After a couple of hours of moping to himself on the couch, there was a knock at Hanamaki’s door. His heart rate immediately picked up when he heard it, knowing it could only be one person and one person only. He idly got up off the couch and went to the door. He took a peek through the peephole, although he knew he didn’t need to, and confirmed his fear that it was in fact Matsukawa at the door. He felt his stomach drop as he turned the key in the lock to allow the other man into his apartment.

After he unlocked the door, he went to the kitchen to make some tea, allowing Matsukawa to come in on his own. They had done this little ritual countless amounts of times but this time, this time was different. As he was heating up the water for the tea, he heard a set of footsteps heading towards the kitchen. He took a deep breath and turned around to look at the man behind him and, as usual, the sight of Matsukawa took his breath away. He offered him a small smile and a small “Hey”.

“Makki, you’ve got to tell me what the fuck is going on with you,” Matsukawa finally spoke with concern written all over his face. “Why have you been ignoring me? What the hell is up?”

Hanamaki sighed, “I literally confessed my undying love for you while completely out of it and you’re asking me what the hell is up with me?” He ran a hand through his hair, letting his nerves get the better of him and looked up at Matsukawa with a bitter laugh, “I’m embarrassed, I’m upset, I’m mad at myself. I fucked up Mattsun. I fucked up and I thought that ignoring you would make it hurt less.”

“Make what hurt less?”

“You rejecting me,” Hanamaki sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last three days.

He turned back around to focus on making the tea he had started as he let out a shaky sigh. He could feel Matsukawa staring at the back of his head. He didn’t know what to say, he felt like the room was closing in on him and his chest felt uncomfortably tight. He began to pour the hot water into the cups in front of him when Matsukawa moved to stand next to him.

He turned to look at him and sighed, “I was scared I was going to ruin our friendship so I thought avoiding you would be the easiest option,” he let out a half-hearted chuckle, “Guess I was wrong huh?”

Matsukawa had a small smile playing on his lips as he shook his head, “Yeah, you were very wrong. I was worried about you man. I thought something serious had happened to you,” he sighed as he looked down at his hands, “And besides, who ever said I was going to reject you?”

Matsukawa raised his head to look at Hanamaki, who stared back at him, mouth agape and cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. “Are you fucking with me right now?” he asked, absolutely flabbergasted, “Cause if you are Mattsun, I swear to god I’ll never forgive you.”

Matsukawa’s lips turned up into a sarcastic grin, a grin that Hanamaki knew all to well, “Yeah, totally, majorly fucking with you. Not like I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you the same thing over the last five years, nope not at all. Totally a massive joke.” He laughed loudly as Hanamaki slapped his arm several times in response.

Hanamaki grinned while laughing, “I can’t believe you just did that to me! You dick!” he ran a hand through his hair in relief, “I thought you came over here to shout at me and tell me how much you hate me. I’m honestly relieved.”

They both laughed loudly before Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki into a hug, Hanamaki returned the embrace, squeezing his friend tightly, “I came over here to tell you that I love you too you idiot,” Hanamaki could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and prayed that Matsukawa could not feel or hear it, “I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime? Yknow, like a date?”

Hanamaki tightened his grip on Matsukawa’s waist and buried his face deeper into his shirt, hiding the prominent blush on his cheeks, “I think you already know I’d love that.” He pulled away slightly to look at Matsukawa only to see him looking back at him already, smiling softly.

He felt Matsukawa’s hand come up to caress his cheek gently and he leaned into the touch, looking away from him in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks heat up, “So are you gonna kiss me or what?” He breathed out, a small smile playing at his lips.

Matsukawa laughed lightly, “A bit eager there are we?” He leaned in slightly, his breath fanning over Hanamaki’s face, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

Hanamaki let out a breathy laugh, “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

Matsukawa smiled before cupping his hands around Hanamaki’s face and leaning in the rest of the way to finally close the gap between them. Their lips melded together sloppily at first but the longer it went on, the more passionate and right it began to feel. Hanamaki felt like his heart was about to burst inside his chest. He smiled into the kiss as he moved his hands to rest on the back of Matsukawa’s neck. Matsukawa began to nibble on Hanamaki’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp which allowed Matsukawa to explore his mouth with his tongue. After what felt like a lifetime, they finally broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. They smiled at each other; a blush splayed across their cheeks.

“Hey Makki?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Hanamaki smiled and pecked Matsukawa one more time on the lips before replying, “I love you too you idiot.”


End file.
